dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Volt Goat
Normal= x3 25% }} |-| Charged= x3 x1 25% }} The Volt Goat is an animal found in the Reign of Giants DLC and is indigenous to the Desert biome. It is essentially a living Lightning Rod; any Lightning that strikes in the vicinity will seek out and charge the Volt Goat, causing it to radiate electricity and glow for 3 days. Striking the Volt Goat with a Morning Star will also give it a charge. Note that attacking one Volt Goat will not cause the rest of the herd to become hostile to the attacker. Normally a neutral creature, a charged Volt Goat becomes highly aggressive. While charged, any attacks made by a Volt Goat or any attacks made on a Volt Goat (melee or ranged) will damage and stun its opponent with an electric shock. Upon death, a Volt Goat will drop 3 Meat and has a 25% chance to also drop a Volt Goat Horn. If killed while it is charged, it will also drop Electric Milk. Similar to Beefalo and Rock Lobsters, Volt Goats roam in herds and reproduce periodically as long as at least one remains. Due to this, a player can relocate a herd by killing off all but one, and then pushing (having it chase oneself while aggressive will not work) the last goat to the desired location. It is recommended to have them a fair distance away from any other mobs, walls, or general locations frequently visited during Spring. Don't Starve Together In the multiplayer version,[[ Don't Starve Together| Don't Starve Together]], Volt Goats have 700 health (double) and will flee from the player and try to stay a distance between the player and itself when approached, similar to a Koalefant. This makes it difficult to engage in battle without cornering it or using ranged weapons. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Volt Goats when playing with characters with a default damage modifier in single-player. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. A Volt Goat takes 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 4 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Tips *Wearing a Rain Hat, Rain Coat or Eyebrella will insulate the player against the electricity of a charged Volt Goat. *Using a Morning Star on an uncharged Volt Goat will charge it, so using it is ill-advised unless the player is after Electric Milk. *Setting up Honey production close to Volt Goats will allow for more efficient production of Ice Cream. Trivia *Volt Goats were planned to be exclusive to their own biome filled with Tesla Trees, but the idea was later scrapped. *Wickerbottom refers to it as a subspecies of Capra aegagrus. In real life Capra aegagrus is the scientific name of the Wild Goat **The Domestic Goat is also a subspecies of Capra aegagrus. *When examinating a Volt Goat, Warly says that he once had a goat, which hints that he possibly had a farm, where he produced his own ingredients, or he had a pet goat. *The death animation of the Volt Goat is reminiscent to how fainting goats pass out when startled. *The moment they're struck by lightning, it can be seen that Volt Goats have bones in their ears and beards. Even their horns seem to have smaller bones inside them. * When Webber examines Volt Goats, he says, "My father kept goats.". This may mean his father was a farmer or goatherder. Bugs * While trying to unfreeze itself after being frozen, a Volt Goat will sometimes move around in an odd manner while maintaining its frozen position. Gallery ru:Вольт коза Category:Animals Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Light Sources Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Diurnals